


Genesis 4:15

by paradisefallen



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisefallen/pseuds/paradisefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ambush on Lucifer in 2014 has failed. The only survivor finds his fearless leader dead, but is visited by his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis 4:15

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this thing for a friend on June 18, 2012, long before the Mark of Cain actually became a thing on the show. Yeah. Year and a half old. So don't give me crap about how this doesn't work in the show. I know it doesn't. I was just attempting to murder my bestie with feels and this is what happened.

_**Genesis: 4:15** _

Everything was incredibly still. There were no sounds as Castiel slowly woke. The battle had been pointless. It hadn’t been much of a fight against the Croats. Cas had known the instant they had walked into the building. He wasn’t stupid. Dean had used them as a diversion so that he could kill Lucifer and end everything. But something in the former angel had told him that this was not the case.

Dark blue eyes slowly opened to the dying light of the sun. He felt the pain of the cuts and bruises across his body from the attack, but something was wrong. Why was he still alive? Why hadn’t the Croats feasted on his flesh like they did all their victims? Turning his head, he was met with a gruesome sight. Risa’s chest and neck had been ripped open and most of her internal organs were missing. Her eyes were still wide open in shock and pain, almost asking, no, begging Cas for help. It only added to the mystery of why he survived. Slowly sitting up, a surge of pain washed through him. His drugs were wearing off. He could feel pain once more. Just like a frail human being.

That was all he was now. Weak. Useless. If only his brothers could see how far he had fallen. He knew they were leaving. The angels had spoken about it and Castiel had over heard. They talked about leaving due to the stubbornness of Dean Winchester. They had no reason to stay if they could not have their apocalypse. But instead of leaving with them to save his own grace, he stayed behind with the man he now dedicated his life to. The feeling of losing his own grace had been extremely painful. It was not the act of his grace falling away, it was the new things he had to experience. Most, feelings.

As an angel, he was able to push away any sort of sensation. If he was jealous watching Dean sleep with another woman, he made the pain disappear. If he was harmed, he healed himself. But now he had no way to keep those emotions at bay, emotions that to any other human would have been normal, but to someone who had never experienced them before, they were crippling. It was such a weight on his shoulders. As if he was now Atlas incarnate, having to bear the world upon his back. That was what the drugs were for. They lifted away everything that would stop him cold.

All he could think about was finding Dean. Had he killed the devil? With his gun in hand, he walked through the now deserted, derelict building.

"Dean?" His voice echoed through the empty halls. But there was no answer. That was not inspiring confidence in Castiel’s mind. Pain shot up his leg as the shock wore off. Looking down, he groaned as he noticed the blood stained pant leg. A large gash was the source, but he did not worry about it. All he cared about was finding the fearless leader.

Stumbling up the garden, his gut told him this was where Dean was. Castiel’s worst fears were realized as he saw the lifeless body on the ground. He looked so peaceful…

His eyes locked onto the half open jade orbs, blank and without a glimmer. But he did not cry out. He felt too numb to do that. Instead he set his gun down and laid next to Dean. This would be his grave too, be his executioner starvation or Croats. A hand reached out to touch the rough cheek, to apologize for everything he had done in the past few years to upset him. The drugs, the women. He didn’t care if those pale pink lips would not forgive him now. But he would not get that chance.

"Hello Castiel," said the smooth voice. Castiel recognized it instantly. Sitting up, he looked into Sam’s, no, those were Lucifer's eyes. “Is this the part where you snap your fingers and kill me?” he asked with a soft voice.

"Is that what you want? For me to end your miserable existance?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my brother, Castiel," he spoke with a laugh, "How far you have fallen."

Castiel didn’t care for conversation. He sat there and waited to be smote down. But it never came.

"Now why would I waste my time and effort to kill you?"

"Am I not just an ant under your boot? It takes no effort to press down and end my life."

"But it brings me no enjoyment to end a life that does not try to fight back. You were once a wasp to me and now all you are is a fly, a trifle, an annoyance." Lucifer tucked his hands behind his back and walked around his fallen brother.

"Must I beg?" Castiel near whispered.

Picking a rose in full bloom, Lucifer couldn’t help but stare at it’s beauty.

“How weak you are. One man falls and you have already given up? You appall me.” he spoke as he studied each pedal. In an instant he disappeared and reappeared mere inches from Cas’ face. The rose was placed in his hair, seeming to make his blue eyes even brighter.

"Then end the life of this pitiful angel."

"Do you take me for someone so tasteless as to just kill you? No. I pride myself in being far more refined than that." Raising his hand, he pressed his thumb to Castiel’s forehead. The former angel cried out in pain as he felt the mark burn into his skin.

"Wha-What…"

"The Mark of Cain." Lucifer grinned that wickedly evil smile.

Castiel’s eyes widened in horror.

_And the Lord said ‘Therefore, whosoever slayeth Cain,_

"No…"

_Vengeance shall be taken upon him_

"Lucifer, no!"

_Sevenfold._

Raising his weapon, he squeezed the trigger and let out a burst of gunfire at the Devil. But he was gone long before any bullet could harm him. It was then Casiel’s wall broke. Feeling the tears prick at his eyes and cascade down his cheeks, he looked down to Dean. He couldn’t rejoin him in heaven. Castiel, a truly fallen angel of the lord, was now doomed to walk the Earth alone until the end of his days. 


End file.
